Between love and lust
by Celeste-chan
Summary: Sasuke has loved and cared for Naruto since he first met him...Naruto is completely oblivious to it though. Itachi finds out about sasukes secrets and decides to get involved in his own way...Rated M for adult situations and language.yaoi.lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't been on the fanfic scene for a good long while, but lets see where it gets me! :] Hit me up with a review, even if its brief. I just need some kind of feed back! **=^-^=

-Drea 3

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of its characters. T_T'

It had been the weeks since the Uchiha had seen his cute naïve blond. Spring break had surely took its toll on him. That week was just precious time away from Naruto. So it was only obvious that the raven haired boy woke early for school that morning. He was up at 5 a.m. ready to start his walk to school that was only 5 blocks away. Usually he would bump into Naruto on his way. He didn't want to miss him.

'Damn…This better not be one of the days that dobe sleeps in..' The Uchiha stood by a park where his route and Naruto's intersected. There was a crisp cold breeze in that morning that felt a bit bracing against Sasuke's creamy porcelain skin. Even if he had to wait in the wee early morning he didn't mind so much. He had always enjoyed the crisp fresh morning air of the early hours, it was always his favorite part of the day.

'*Yawwn*..I think I'll sit till Naru-chan shows..' He sat down between two oversized roots of the tree he was by. ' this spot is oddly comfortable…' Silence followed with the exception of the peaceful rustling of the tree leaves stirring in the breeze. Soon he slipped into unexpected sleep.

And so the sun emerged from the distant horizon. The delicate rays softened the crisp air as it touched the sleeping boy. "Nyah…lemme alone.." the raven headed boy muttered. This was fairly quiet but it still caught the attention of a someone passing by. The raven haired boy winced in pain as he felt a sharp poke to his left cheek. Instantly he awoke to the culprit.

It was none other than a close friend/enemy from school holding a twig. " Basturd Hyuga, Why are you poking me? Quit it!" Sasuke got up quickly and grabbed his school bag that was aside him. The sun was high enough from the horizon to indicate that he had probably missed Naruto. He decided it was best to not wait any longer and just start for school. Neji gave him the pompous hyuga look. "Why if it isn't the great Uchiha Sasuke asleep, and in the park no less! How unrefined…Why wouldn't I poke you?" Sasuke gave him a sneer. "Bastard."

They started a brisk pace walk out of the park towards the high school. "wipe that arrogant smirk of your face hyuga. Its bad enough that I fell asleep in the park…waiting for the blond idiot…" Sasuke didn't mean to say the last part, and hoped that Neji didn't catch it. A devious glint appeared across the hyuga's pale eyes "What was that last part uchiha?" Damn! "Nothing Hyuga, your arrogance is making you hear things! Let just hurry before we're late." Neji smirked " I doubt that my so-called arrogance has anything to do with my hearing, but I'll drop the matter seeing as you probably suffered enough humiliation this morning."

Seething with a mixure of disappointment, embarrasment, and frustration, thoughts swam around Sasuke's head dizzily. 'Where the hell was Naruto, he ALWAYS goes through that park. Didn't he see me? Whatever, I'll just have to remember to mess with him later..' He was eager to get to school to find out why Naruto didn't see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Uchiha residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Uchiha manor, the eldest uchiha brother, Itachi was lurking around curiously in Sasuke's room. 'Wonder what Otouto is hiding here from his dear Ni-san..' He had noticed Sasuke was behaving oddly over his spring break. Keeping to himself a lot more that usual and acting a bit shifty. Like he was up to something or planning something suspicious. Itachi smirked at the thought of what kind of stuff could Sasuke be hiding from him. 'Brothers don't hide thing from each other naughty otouto…"

Itachi looked nearly everywhere, but under the bed there was a medium sized shoe box. He took it out and put it on top of the bed. 'Perfect…This looks promising…' With anticipation he opened it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at school…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BAKA!" Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head suddenly, still agitated from early this morning. "Ahh! What the hell uchiha? What did I do to you?" Naruto rubbed his sore head to sooth his pain. Immediately Sasuke froze and thought ' What DID he do? Naruto didn't know of his planned rendezvous…well whatever I'll think of a good excuse. Good thing I think on my toes…"

" I saw a fly by your head and swatted it." Its didn't even sound believable to Sasuke` but knowing Naruto maybe he'll buy it. "Why did you call me a baka then?" Easy, Sasuke thought. "I was speaking to the pesky fly of course." Naruto gave him a skeptical look, but it seems he bought it. "Damn Sasuke, well tell me next time instead of hitting me. Sheesh. Crazy Uchiha." Naruto smiled carelessly as if he was the one mistaking. ' Hmm…Sasuke seems more lively than usual. Whatever it is its hell of a lot more bearable than seeing him brooding all the time.'

Sasuke irked to find out why the blond had missed seeing him , so he asked a general question that would answer that. "So dobe, how was your trip with your cousin Gaara? Did you get a ride to school from him?"

Naruto answered eagerly "It was great for the most part, but his brother and sister were pesky though. Temari does NOT know how to shut up. You know?" Naruto did a quick 360 turn and leaned close to Sasuke. "And I think she's a dike." Naruto gave a cheeky grin at his own comment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that though. Sasuke didn't believe it for one second. She's had a crush on him since forever, but maybe all the rejections took a toll on her. 'Honestly I wouldn't be surpised..' thought Sasuke. "Soo, how did you get to school?"

"What do you mean? I walked to school like always. But except this time I saw what appeared to be a dark navy blue duck behind a tree but I didn't approach it on the off chance it was a lab experiment gone wrong. So I just kept on walking. You know to stay on the safe side" Sasukes lower left eyelid slightly twitched in agitation.

"You baka! My head is not a blue duck!" Naruto put up a cute puzzled look. "That was you? Well how am I supposed to know!" the blond mental gears started turning. 'why was Sasuke by a tree in the park in the first place? Hmm I suppose he was waiting for someone. I wonder why?'

Sasuke twitched with irritation. "Well here's a dead give away, Since when have you heard about A blue duck ever existing? EVER?" the raven haired boy always had a short temper early in the morning. ' Damn him, why does he make it so hard on me. I don't mean to get to loud over such a trivial matter. Dammit…'

Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling as well. "RIINNGGG!" The school bell has rung. "Forget it. We'll talk later." Naruto put up a sunny disposition, reflecting his inner sunshine. "Alright then, see ya!"

They just lingered for a second, keeping a light gaze before departing, but the post-ring rush came through the hallway before either one had a chance to react. A rough shove by several students passing by knocked Naruto backwards hard on the raven haired boys chest, knocking them both down at once.

"Ouch, my head…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his skull. Naruto had landed on Sasuke sitting on his lap. The blond immediately turned around, still on Sasuke. "Sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" Sasuke then just realized was laying on the floor with his blonde crush straddling him. Certain feelings stirred in the Uchiha as his cheeks tinted pink. Without knowing it arousal began to awaken in his lower regions. Even worse.

Naru noticed the slight blush on the Uchiha's normally pale milky skin. 'uhh wow…he couldn't possibly be…no..he must be embarrassed. That's all im sure. Yeah…that must be it…Sasuke's the most hetero guy I know.' Quickly realizing that they've been in this suggestive position for far too long, they both got on their feet quickly and looked at each other awkwardly. Naruto's nerves clocked out as he hurried off to class managing to yell out "Nice one uchiha."

Sasuke's face was flushed red. Almost stunned. At that moment, his mind wandered. 'That was too close. Damn, I got to tell him how I feel sometime soon, but I don't want him to…be scared off.' Frustrated, he hurried off to class awkwardly, seeing as he had a small "situation" was emerging. He shook it off and hoped it would fade as he entered the class.

t.b.s.

Hope you enoyed it! I'll be posting the new chapter as soon as I can. Please be nice and send me a review and tell me if you liked it :3 Any suggestions are valued too!

-Drea3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey, I revised the first chapter so its kind of different I guess. Don't get me wrong I didn't do it intentionally, its just that I was going over the fic and I found several unsettling plot holes and errors…so yah...they had to be fixed. I hope the story is better now. Thank you for reading my fic! =3**

**-Drea3**

**'text'= thoughts "text"= dialogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Briskly, Sasuke took his sit just as the math teacher came into the classroom. "Welcome Class! And good morning!" Everyone replied at the teachers daily remark. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke took a deep sigh as he made himself more comfortable in his seat. 'God, how more mundane can you get? We'll probably just do a review of yesterdays materials…I wonder what my dobe's up to though…'

Sasuke was so bored with this class and teacher. 'Hmph, wonder what girl he'll embarrass today. What school district in the right mind would hire such a perv?' And everyone in school knew this too. This was the reason why most of the girls had switched out of his class the first semester. But don't get him wrong, the guys in the class were just as vulnerable as the girls were. God knows how kakashi-sensei gets off on the students pain and humiliation. "Sasuke? Can you please come up to the board and answer this problem?"

Crap, Sasuke had no problem answering the equation it was just that the certain incident this morning in the hallway still troubled him. Just remembering that clumsy blonde on top of him flustered and doe-eyed, he just knew that Naru had to feel something for him too. It excited him. It stirred up warm arousal in the pit of his insides, calling forth a blood rush down low. Not so much, but just enough to call the attention of a probable sex offender such as his sensei.

*sigh* 'If I just go up there quickly & solve the question hopefully I wont go noticed.' Sasuke abruptly got up from his seat and walked to the dry erase board. 'damn, I would be more at ease at this if it wasn't for kakashi standing by.' Kakashi observed the Uchiha carefully, not just at his work on the board though. 'Hmm…Sasuke…complications this morning I see…' Kakashi eyed the raven headed boy lecherously.

'Shit, this equation is so long!…tangent is opposite over adjacent…..done! Finally.' Sasuke put down the marker and strode towards his desk. Before he was home free…The Uchiha winced at the following words said by his sensei. "Sasuke, I need you to see you after class."

Shit! "yes Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said with a managed composure and coolness. Still thought himself lucky, Kakashi could of made it worse. For some reason he didn't, but honestly Sasuke wasn't about to question that.

Fortunately, the class flew by quicker than he thought, before he knew it the bell rung and Kakashi called him over. The Uchiha wasn't looking forward to it, but he thought it was best to just get it over with and done. Sasuke grinaced a bit 'lets just see what kakashi has to say then…I'm sure he'll get right to the point…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Uchiha Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Wow…I've stumbled upon something alright...looks like a Sasuke secret goldmine…' Itachi let a devious smirk creep across his face at his discovering. Inside the shoebox under Sasuke's bed was photos of a certain blonde classmate, they all seem to be taken secretly with the exception of one that has both the blonde and Sasuke in it. Letters confessing his love (too chicken to send out), and most odd of all, a small bottle of clear super-glide lube halfway used….

'Eww, looks like Sasuke-kun has a crush…' The pictures ranged from a sleeping blonde in low light to him walking to the local ramen stand. And some of them where obviously taken very secretly….outside a window of a certain blonds' shower. How he got a good picture despite all the fog Itachi will never know, but it sure was clear…

'Hmm, no wonder he likes him…Mmm he got the body of a ideal uke…petite lithe body…golden complexion…looks like this kid is worthy of my pursuit. Its not like my little Ototo will stop me. Wonder if he would even try…' the older Uchiha laughed slightly at the thought of snagging his new found toy…Anticipation simmered below the surface…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at High School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost shyly Sasuke made his way to Kakashi's desk. "Sasuke, I have noticed that in the middle of my you weren't paying attention to my lecture. Were you thinking of something of more importance?" Phew, Sasuke's edge lightened up. Thank god that's all he wanted to talk about. "And why did you have an erection when I called you up? Did something spark your arousal in class?"

'Oh god…' Sasuke's heart sunk deep. Cold sweat spread all across his body, making him shutter. "Hell no! What the hell? you're a grown man! What are you a pedophile? What's it to you? Asking students such inappropriate questions. I'm out." Kakashi immediately stopped him. "Hold on there Sasuke. Wait." He slowly approached the student and backed him into the wall. Immediately, the Uchiha's heart beat faster at Kakashi's subtle advancements.

"Now why don't you tell me who it was you were thinking about. A girl? Another boy, no a man?" He raised his hand up the Sasukes chin and seductively leaned in close. "You seem nervous, I think its pretty damn cute." Sasuke blushed a deep crimson at that remark, but he need to get out of the situation. Without thought Sasuke used his safety tactic. "I'm not gay, I like girls! Uh, I have a girlfriend!" He squeezed out from between the wall and his sensei and ran out of the class room. 'Pretty weak Sasuke, I highly doubt you are seeing a girl. I'll just have to see how this all plays out..'

Meanwhile Naruto was upholding issues of his own. "uhh…I don't know the answer Iruka sensei" Naruto sheepishly admitted. "Then take a seat Naruto, and please be more prepared next time." Naru was in his biology class at that time and since the morning he couldn't stop thinking of the incident that occurred earlier with the Uchiha. 'He seemed a bit taken back by the incident, but there was something off…' Just thinking about the raven haired boy made Naruto feel confused. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach. A slight flush tinted his cheeks. 'I..wonder how…he feels…'

"Anyone else know the answer?" Iruka-sensei asked the rest of the class. Shino slowly raised his hand. "Shino do you know what cellular meiosis is?" "yes, it's the cellular division of the reproductive cell." As usual, Shino's answers never skip a beat. 'Its like he already knows it all' Naruto thought. 'Well class will be over in 15 minutes. Wonder why that crazy uchiha was acting so weird. I've got to bring it up at lunch, I just cant get this off my chest.' Just thinking about Sasuke made him remember their friendship throughout the years. 'Its seemed pretty normal until now. What different now? Its best if we just discuss it and get it out of the way I guess.' "RIINNGGG!" The bell dismissing them to lunch rang. 'Wonders what for lunch. I am sort of hungry.' Naruto went off to find his friend as well as a bite to eat.

Neji was walking towards the lunch area when he saw Sasuke waiting at the usual lunch table. Except he was there before anyone else. "You're here early. Anywho I heard Kakashi-sensei kept you. What's up with that? Spill Uchiha." Sasuke looked up sullenly, he couldn't wait till the day was over. "its was nothing. Just extra distracted is all. Kakashi brought it up to my attention." Neji gave the Uchiha a skeptical look. "Is that it? Seems like a minor infraction. Was that all?" Sasuke thought about the risqué encounter and turned deep crimson. "Yeah, that's all THAT was. Nothing more. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, TenTen anyways? What's with the twenty questions?" "Getting defensive much Uchiha? Jeez. But I should get going, I am meeting TenTen somewhere. So see you later then" Sasuke waved Neji off as he left. "Later Hyuga." He was still feeling a little weird, but certain of his feelings. 'I need to let him know…I cant go on like this. Its ridiculous. Man up! Shit…' Like a suffering pup he whimpered inside. But he had to stay indifferent at school, especially when the bastard Hyuga and the rest of the student body was around him.

*sigh* ' now… I've got to find out what Naruto thinks of me. Maybe some subtle signals. Damn. I need us alone. After school I'll invite him over. If not I'll tempt him with some ramen. He's a sucker for that junk. Ok I hope things go according to plan. Speak of the devil…' the rambunctious blonde showed right then.

"Hey Sasuke, what's for lunch?" Sasuke felt a bit devilish, he smirked. 'Perhaps I should exercise those subtle hints now.' "well I don't know, why don't you tell me what your hungry for?" Sasuke leaned in close to Naru and used a husky lustful voice, heated by passion. He made himself as desirable as possible, those dark eyes gleaming. "what's tempting you?" The blonde was taken back by the sudden voluptuous disposition. The Uchiha was close enough to touch the blonde with the his soft breathe. An alluring scent drifted to Naruto. So inviting and enticing, the scent that belonged to solely Sasuke. Again a deep red shade tainted his face. "I d-don't know yet, but um..uhh why don't you tell me what your in the mood for. I'm sure I'll like it too." Sasuke grinned deviously on the inside but merely smirked coolly letting charm overtake the smile . "Good. Seeing as we have an hour for lunch, and my house being nearby, why don't we go there and I'll pleasure you to something good." Interesting choice of worded if he did say so himself but that was the whole point to begin with. 'No rejections?…good..' Naruto just nodded in agreement and smiled. From then, they started their walk to the Uchiha residence, unaware of the trouble about to unfold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Whew! Another chapter revision done! This time it seems to be going in a different direction but I think its for the better. Please Review and let me know if you like it or if you have any suggestions let me know! Next chapter will be goood! Again…REVIEW PLEASE! Even if its just I like it or something. Its all cool. I just need some feedback so I can improve. Thank you!**

**~Drea3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, I'm glad to see readers interested in my little fanfic, so enjoy! :D**

**Also please REVIEW, don't be shy :] Contact me if you have any requests!**

**~Drea3**

Sasuke lead the way as he and Naruto dodged and weaved between oncoming traffic of students coming and going. Sasuke didn't really have things planned out for the blondes lunch visit. The whole goal of going to his house was to coyly make advancements to Naruto and see how it played out. If their was no rejections then he would confess his amorous feeling to the blonde. If their was, well then he would play it off as silliness and drop the matter as if nothing had happened. Sasuke pondered all kind of scenarios while walking with him. 'At least at my house there wont be any others to distract us…well to Itachi to consider as well. He's usually home during the day because he works at night. But whenever I have company over he typically sticks to himself. He shouldn't be a problem…'

As soon as they got off campus, things seemed to settle down. Sasuke caught Naruto gazing at a couple of birds flying out of a tree into the sky. He looked as if he was daydreaming, just an empty gaze. A slight glimmer shine in his deep cerulean eyes. It was hypnotizing almost to the Uchiha. Right then and there the blonde snapped out of his blissful reverie. He noticed the Uchiha observing him. He seemed unfazed at it though. 'Is he looking at me? He looks so concentrated or something…' Suddenly feeling self-conscious he quickly turned away from the raven haired boys gaze. Not seeing a gap in the pavement Naruto tripped and fell. For the most part he caught himself with his hands, but managed to get hurt. Naruto quickly got up and dusted himself off. "I'm ok! I..uh..wasn't watching where I was going." "well maybe you should instead of staring into space like that Naru.." The blonde immediately flushed at the pet name but made no corrections. As they started walking again Sasuke noticed a wince marring his Naru's face, he must have gotten hurt. The blonde noticed Sasukes face of concern at that moment. "I think I scraped my knee, it hurts." Sasuke saw the slight tear at Naru's pants as evidence.

"Hold on then; wait until we get to my house. We'll fix you as soon as we get there ok?" Naruto then gave his trademark 200 mega watt smile. "Thanks Sasuke. That's real nice of you…" Just then Sasuke' hearts sped up and his body heated up threefold. It was simple things like that, that drew the Uchiha to him. Those small simple things that attracted him. He couldn't help but break a simple smile "No problem Naruto." Under his breath he uttered his true feeling "…I would do anything for you…" As if under a spell he helped Naruto walk using his shoulder as leverage, enjoying the closeness with his love.

Naruto himself was enjoying being close to Sasuke. These newfound feelings ebbed at the blonde again and again. He even had to fight the urge to rest his head on the Uchiha. 'he would probably kill me if I did..' he laughed softly at his own thoughts.

That smile replayed in Sasuke's head over and over. His head wandered endlessly, He seemed to be more and more sure of his feeling the blonde. Love. Not just lust, but real love. He loved many things about Naruto on the inside and the outside. Not surprisingly, the blond had many soft feminine features on the outside though such as his beautiful endless deep blue eyes, tight lithe body, and his honey sun-kissed skin, and soft kissable lips. At that moment he knew how he was going play his cards at his place and hopefully things go smoothly. In no time at all they arrived at their destination.

"So this is where you live Sasuke?" Naruto was star struck as he scanned the huge Uchiha manor. "Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke reached in his pocket for the door key in his right pocket. "Well it's huge! Only you and your older brother live here?" Sasuke unlocked the door and walked Naruto through as he replied. "Just me and Itachi all the time. Well actually sometimes our parents come and visit for a week or two. They live in a foreign country, they figured that me and Itachi were old enough to handle ourselves now" Naruto's eyes peeled wide as the door opened. Not only was it luxurious inside but there was a familiar figure waiting inside.

" Do come in and take a seat Naruto. Please make your self at home" Both Sasuke and Naruto slightly jumped at that deep rich voice that belonged to no other that Itachi himself. Sasuke's heart stopped when he got a good look at what attire his Ni-san chose to wear. Hot tight leather pants that rode down low and his seductive fishnet shirt that proudly displayed his sculpted chest and abs. A perfect physique stood before them and left them practically speechless.

Sasuke was both surprised and confused by just the scene his brother brought upon. "Uhh going somewhere Itachi? You seem awfully dressed up…" Sasuke clearly didn't expect any of this. Not Itachi waiting at the door or his clothes. "Its nice to finally meet you." Itachi elegantly gestured the dumbstruck blond to sit on the black couch "what are you talking about silly otouto? I always try to look my best." Naruto had completely forgotten about his scraped knee, his clueless face strictly fixated on awe as he took a seat next to the alluring Itachi.

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his confusion induced daze. "Itachi what the hell? Come on Naruto, we need to bandage that knee of yours" Sasuke grabbed the blondes hand and started for the bathroom. Itachi then gave off a cunning smirk and rose up from the couch. "Your hurt Naru-Chan? Let me help you as well, follow me to the bathroom back here...oh and Sasuke you should know what interesting things you can find under one's bed, no?" Sasuke's internal alarm went off and thoughtlessly leg go of the blondes hand and made a mad dash to his room as Itachi more than affectionately guided Naruto to his private bathroom in his master bedroom.

Itachi guided naruto in silence, putting his hand gently behind the blondes neck, rubbing softly. Naru stiffened that this motion but didn't reject it. Noticing the sudden tension Itachi set his eyes on the blondes blue ones. "don't be nervous. Your ok here. Now just...relax." .Upon entering his bedroom Naruto looked around noticing the lavishness of the room. It was huge, with large elegant dressers and a king sized bed in the center dressed with silky black sheets. "Its nice isn't it naru-chan? Come on this way." Itachi said as he shut the door, he led Naruto to the back where the bathroom was. "Take a seat on the edge of the bathtub Naru-chan. While I get the ointment from the cabinet, take off you pants and rinse your knee off will you?" Naruto complied in silence, feeling as if he had nothing to say in his aw.

The red eyed Uchiha eyed the ointment carefully as he took it from the cabinet. He himself feeling exhilaration at hoping to achieve his goal. The blonds' belly was winding up as well with anticipation not knowing what was to come next. As he slowly took his pants off and started the water, he stuck his knee under the water and instantly winced at the sting. Itachi stopped the water and dabbed the injury with a near by hand towel. Itachi kneeled right in front of the captivated blonde boy. "Does that hurt Naru-chan? Don't worry. I'll make the pain go away…" Itachi slowly spread the ointment on the scrape and leaded in closely. He made sure to touch as much of Naru's thigh as well. The sensual movement of Itachi's fingers on his knee and thigh as well as the closeness of his face near his now awakening member was an overwhelming sensation to the blond. He felt the every breathe the older Uchiha took.

Itachi immediately noticed Naruto's growing erection and toke advantage of his positioning. He leaned in closer and talked in a deep sultry tone. "It seems you are getting a bit hot and bothered…Why don't we remedy that?" He gently lifted off Naruto's shirt, quickly followed by his own. "Shall we?"

Back in the other room of the Uchiha house, Sasuke finished shuffling through his private collection figuring that his nosy Ni-san of his had not taken a single item. 'Well he knows now. Damn. Oh well, the only bad thing that could happen would be…' He interrupted his own thoughts suddenly solving his own prediction. Sasuke was no stranger to his older brothers heartless games. 'That sadistic bastard! Damn!' "He mentally cursed himself for being so near-sighted and stupid. His brother was notorious for seducing away many significant from others. He kind of got a knack for it. He got off the heartbreak and pain of others. Sasuke made a mad-dash to his brothers master bedroom and slammed the door open, hoping he wasn't too late. He got to the bathroom door, hesitated afraid of what might lay beyond that point, and opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for it being so short, I was just soo excited to get it online. At this moment I am working on the 4th**** chapter which should be done in a day or so. After that I'll get some *officially* new chapters! :3 yay! **

**I hope you liked it! If you did then…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and Thanks! I'll love you forever if you do! :3**

**~Drea :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi fellow readers! :D How are you liking the fic so far? Ya, I'm trying my best here so *please* through me a bone and REVIEW! It would be highly appreciated :D Any suggestions are welcome as well :]**

**~Drea :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters. :[**

Sasuke's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he opened the door. He immediately heard the sound of water running. His mind ran blank as he walked in, only to see Naruto pinned against the sink by Itachi. Naruto had only his boxers on and his Ni-san still had his black leather pants on slightly undone, exposing the skin below his belly button. The older Uchiha had both arms around Naru's waist while the blonde's arms were looped around Itachi's neck, fingers intertwined in his dark black hair. The scene was rather steamy and heartbreaking at the same time. Sasuke nervously tried to swallow the dryness in his throat away, but it stung badly. Both Itachi and Naruto turned to see with wide-eyed Sasuke. The blonde immediately was started as he pulled away from the older Uchiha. "Sasuke, this isn't wha-"

"What the hell are you doing Itachi? You…" Disappointment swelled throughout his body. Itachi wasn't surprised that Sasuke would walk in, in fact he expected it. Naruto on the other hand was somewhat mortified and ashamed. "Sasuke I didn't mean-" "What's wrong Otouto? Was he supposed to be yours only?" Cut off again this time by Itachi, Naruto gloomily watched in silence not expecting what was to come next. Sasuke flushed at Itachi's blunt remark, but still his sharingan leaked through, surrounding his irises. "That isn't any of you business Itachi! It has nothing to do with you. Don't you touch my friend again or I'll castrate you myself" Itachi merely smirked at the empty threat. "By the looks of it he wasn't just a friend to you was he? Oh wait, did he even know? Whoops, my mistake."

Naruto's eyes sparked up at that instantly. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry…I didn't know. If I did-" Naru was abruptly cut off once more by Itachi. "I see what the issue is now Otouto. It seems you couldn't quite come clean to him in time…Perhaps I should teach you a thing or too while I'm having my fun." Sasuke's eyes widened out of shock and dilated out of slight arousal. Weird mixed feelings swirled inside Sasuke, not knowing how to feel exactly. He's always thought that his brother was rather attractive, if anything hot and downright sexy, secretly he always wondered about forbidden deeds between them. But each time the ended in Sasuke's denial always thinking, 'There's no way that would happen…no, I must be the one confused.' It all became to surreal for him to handle at once.

"N-No Itachi…I…but Naru…" He mentally cursed himself for being so tongue-tied, he really had no real response for the older uchiha. He started to sidestep towards Naruto, but Itachi quickly advanced to him first and held him tightly to his chest, pinning Sasuke to the wall. In a deep sensual voice that was no other than Itachi's, he made an attempt to suede Sasuke. He touched Sasuke's earlobe with his soft lips, which sent silent shutters throughout his body.

"Otouto…don't think about it, just…Let your body talk for you…" The older man gently raised his knee up a bit to rub up against the younger uchiha's swelling member, stimulating it for further hardening. A whisper of a moan escaped his lips as he involuntarily leaned into the satisfying touch. "It seems to be speaking for you now…" Itachi traced light circles around his collar bone for an added effect. "come Otouto…Just go..with the flow." Sasuke's heart was racing at record speed and the room seemed too warm. Much too warm for clothes all of a sudden. Sasuke writhed in Itachi's hold as he felt his Nissans hardened member poke up against his lower abdomen. "Keep moving like that Otouto…it feels good…" Itachi affectionately cupped the boys porcelain face as leaned in close to capture his hot lips. Sasuke drew in closer as well and made final contact with Itachi's lips. A small peck at first but both leaned back in for a deeper lip-lock. The older uchiha took control as he nipped Sasuke's lower lip to gain access to his hot moist tongue waiting inside. The younger slightly parted his lips to let Itachi in, greeting him with his warm tongue sliding over his brothers hot one. Again gaining control, Itachi ceased his actions and separated from Sasuke.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Naruto just stood their dumbfounded watching the occurrence unfold. His cheeks stained bright red and his eyes were fascinated by the blatant display of raw lust . He had placed a hand over his stiffened cock, slowly rubbing it to ease the tension. Itachi leaned to Sasuke again to whisper. 'So you have feelings for him…why do you let him suffer trying to relieve himself…I thought you cared…go and...' Right then, not hearing what the older uchiha was saying, he assumed the worst and quit his actions slowly. He looks saddened and he felt out of place. He felt somewhat responsible for the matters at hand. He could have put the brakes on Itachi's advancements, but he didn't. He didn't know why though he just didn't stop it, but he wanted to be Sasuke's…It all seemed so clear now. He was felt sick inside. "Sorry Sasuke…I'm a no good friend…a rotten soul…you don't need someone like me. I'll just cause you pain."

The blonde seemed to be preparing to go but the younger uchiha took a hold of Naru's wrist firmly. Sasuke hearts ached even more. "No. Stay with me, Naruto. I always wanted to tell you…let you know…how I've always felt…I love..you" Without a second thought Sasuke immediately closed in on Naruto's lips with his own. Hastily he wrapped his arms around the blond bringing them closer. Sasuke licked Naru's lower lip, asking for entrance to his warm sweet entrance. Naruto reluctantly accepted and felt Sasuke's tongue gently swirling around and playing with his own. The feeling was new to him, but very pleasurable. A want...no… a need for more contact increased with ever second. A fire of passion engulfed them, burning every sense with pure lust that screamed to be quenched. Sasuke breathed huskily into the others ear, and nipped it slightly. "I want you to be mine."

The blond backed up to a wall, enabling him to seductively raise his leg up on Sasuke's hip connecting both stiffened cocks. Sasuke reached his hand down to Naruto's leg, lifting it higher on his hip while he grinded his throbbing cock on against the blonds. Naruto mewled softly into Sasuke's ear asking for more, as well as expressing his pleasure. The blonde took a hold of the hem of the younger uchiha's shirt and quickly slipped it off, disposing it on the floor. He then leaned into Sasuke and started small kisses and licks from his shoulder to his sensitive neck. Sasuke tilted his head upward giving Naru more access to lavish. Meanwhile Itachi turned the still running hot water off. The thick steamed slowly dissipated into nothingness.

It was pure erotica to Itachi, but he was still not easily distracted from setting his plan in motion. The older uchiha's eyes narrowed deviously let a low growl escape from his throat. "Heh, Sasuke better savor this cause there's no way he 's going to get away from punishment so easily." Itachi crept up close behind Sasuke, and ran his hand sensually up his leg letting it rest on firm ass. The younger uchiha tensed up at the touch, now full aware at his ni-san's domineering presence.

"Enjoying this Otouto? I knew you would. Now come, I also have a…surprise I suppose." Itachi's eyes radiated with the crimson sharingan, lined with a certain sinisterness. It made Sasuke feel uneasy, which made him think that his ni-san probably had an ulterior motive. 'What are you up too Itachi?' His heart raced with anticipation, his brother was practically notorious for being a god when it came to sex. He knew all to well the noises of his brother's nightly interactions with a significant others or more commonly one night stands. Deep cry's of ecstasy and satisfaction echoed throughout the house in the middle of the night asking the older uchiha for more. Despite the probable fact that the older uchiha could make him and Naru both see stars in bed, he decided to cut his loses and leave for a unlikely rain check. He gathered all the will power he could muster and went for it.

"Hold on Ni-san, we…cant. We have…to get back to school. Our lunch hour has nearly ended, we'll be lucky to get their on time if we leave now." Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion and a bit of disappointment. His judgment was clouded by his arousal and heat, but the slight sting from his earlier injury snapped him back. "He's right…we should…" Itachi saw right through Sasuke, as he always could. He wasn't gonna let his Otouto unravel his plans so easily. "Play hooky for once Sasuke, if not I'll go call you in sick right now." Sasuke didn't anticipate this retaliation from his brother. He stepped toward the older man cautiously "Itachi you know tha-" The older uchiha then moved quickly as he uncaringly shoved Sasuke over the bed, bend over. He leaned over Sasuke and tightly held his hands behind his back, painfully restraining him before the younger uchiha had time to react to the sudden assault. Naruto, shocked by the quickness of the strike, just watched afraid to move.

"Hold on Otouto. I think its in your best interest to stay." He tightened his grip further, causing a slight whimper to escaped from Sasuke's lips. "You are going to stay." Itachi demanded. " You need to learn a couple of things my little Otouto. So just be good and listen to my orders, understand koneko?" Sasuke's eyes widened in a slight fury. "Itachi! Get me go! I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me!" Itachi used one hand to hold both of Sasuke's, which he was able to do because of his otouto's narrow wrists, and used his free hand to get a tight yank of Sasuke's soft raven hair. The younger uchiha produced an audible grunt at this. "I'd watch it if I were you Sasuke…because of your repeated defiance looks like your going to have to be restrained for a while…Naru!" This startled the now timid boy as he took a step towards Itachi. "yes I-Itachi?" "Open the bottom drawer on the dresser and grab the leather restraints for me." Reluctantly he nodded and did as he was told. Guilt wrecks havoc in Naruto as he assisted the older uchiha restrain his friend. 'I'm sorry Sasuke…' Bound by his hands and feet, Sasuke was lain on one side of the bed. Struggling was futile with the restraints, besides if he did move around he would only painfully fall hard on the wooden floor. Sasuke mentally curse himself over and over like a manta.

Itachi then gave his full attention to the shy blond. "Come here Naru-chan..." Naruto went to Itachi, who had gotten on the bed. Itachi embraced the blond and initiated a lip smoldering kiss. Slowly he laid Naruto down on the bed.

-T.B.C-

**So how'd you guys like it? I know it seems a bit rushed in the end but its practically midnight now and I got stuff to do early tomorrow morning! *yawn* Please Review and let me know your thought! Thank you for your support! :D**

**-Drea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! :P Lately I've been thinking about the ultimate direction of the plot, trying to figure out where I'm going with the story. And I've got a good idea of whats gonna happen and how it might end. I've thought of two different endings, but I'll probably just use on and post the other as a alternate ending. Haha, but really knowing myself I might change my mind as I'm typing it!**

**BTW, sorry for ending most of my chapters in cliffies! Believe me I don't intentionally do that. Lol. Not trying to torture you guys or anything, sorry! Reviews please! Thanks. :] [WARNING: yaoi lemon, if you don't like don't read please, thanks!]**

**-Drea _**

Sasuke laid on his side as the grinded his teeth together to control his irate temperament. 'Damn! I should have known that weasel would have deceived me…I shouldn't have….' the raven haired boy blushed in slight frustration recalling his brother's embrace and kiss minutes ago. To him it already felt like a lifetime. He wanted to cry out in shame and anger, but he still remembered Itachi's harsh treatment when he tried to go against his will. Sasuke decided to try his luck and gamble. 'I should try a different approach though. Maybe I could appeal to Itachi's affectionate side.' He contemplated his and went for it.

"…Aniki…please…" He turned his head to the other side shyly for a slight lolita effect, Itachi turned to Sasuke, smitten. Sasuke hasn't used that endearing nickname since they had been children, before the invisible schism came between them when Sasuke got older. " untie me. I'll be a good…" the younger uchiha slowly swallowed to help get the words out. "…koneko for nii-nii." Even Naruto was taken back by Sasuke's complete 180. Itachi pants tightened some more at that but he saw right through it. Devious smirk spread on his face as he got off the blonde to make his way to his younger brother on the other side. "Sounds like your ready to cooperate now Otouto…I'm glad to hear that but…" He reached to the side of his bed to a nightstand, and took something out of a drawer silently. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what is was. " I have my own way of doing things. But don't fret you'll be rewarded for your much appreciated efforts my little…koneko." A ripping sound resonated through the room as the older uchiha tore a piece of thick duct tape from the roll. Before Sasuke got another word out, the older uchiha promptly stuck the piece of duct tape over the raven haired boys mouth firmly. He smoothed it out across Sasuke's cheeks for good measure. "So sorry Otouto, but for now I just need you to be patient and hang on. It's worth the wait I assure you." Itachi said as he cupped the younger uchiha's face affectionately, sliding his long fingers down Sasuke's smooth neck.

Returning to Naruto Itachi took a place between the blonds legs and began an assault on Naruto's warm neck using soft butterfly kisses and gentle nips all they way up to Naruto's ear. Naru moaned softly, enjoying Itachi's caring lips on his hot skin, searing it with every kiss. He leaned his head back to give the older uchiha more room. Itachi licked the shell of the blondes ear and sucked the earlobe as he whispered a demand seductively. " Lay back." Naruto mewled softly as he obliged and rest his head on a pillow. He turned his head left only to see Sasuke face merely inches from his. He flushed heavily as he saw the younger uchiha. The blonde felt a bit awkward having him this close to him as he was being pleasured but at the same time it was exhilarating. His thoughts were soon distracted as Itachi hovered over him and took his mouth in another steamy smooch. The older uchiha's arms were on either side of Naruto's head, holding himself up. Gradually, Itachi lowered himself further and rubbed up against Naruto sensually. He started a slow grind on the blondes hips. The friction between the two felt amazing to Naru, but longed for more skin contact with the older man. As Itachi's hard-on rubbed on the blondes Naru broke the kiss to let out a pleasure filled moan. The older uchiha took this moment to make eye contact with Sasuke who's face was tinted pink at the display in front of him. Sasuke's eyes were clouded by a hungry look of lust as he watched Itachi leaned down to start a trail of kisses down the blond. He moved from his sensitive neck, to his collar bone, to his chest kissing and licking…

Naruto released more pleading mewls, slowly they got louder. Itachi stopped to look at Naruto's pleasure filled face. "You want more Naru-chan?" The blue eyed blond gave a slight nod as a response to continue further. Itachi then came back up into sitting position and began to praise Naruto's collarbone with some more kisses and nips while taking hold of the blondes stiff dick and started teasingly massaging it. Sasuke was harder than he ever was. God the whole display amazing, but he craved for blissful pleasure induced release. He just wanted to finally be deep inside his Naru-chan. 'Damnit Itachi, you better not take him before I do!…' He kept imagining his sweet blonde underneath him, begging to be taken with those innocent pleading eyes. Naruto's mind scrambling love calls were taking a toll on Sasuke. Itachi was pretty sadistic guy, and now the raven haired boy knew the extent of it.

Itachi gave another wet searing kiss as he stared to slide off Naruto's now-too-tight boxers off. As he slipped them off he raised Naruto up to a sitting position too. "Naru-chan..do you mind doing me the favor?" Itachi leaned back to accentuate the tight bulge in his black pants that were already slightly undone. Naruto closed in on Itachi seductively and placed his hands on Itachi's hips. "Yes…master.." Itachi smirked darkly at that. "Good Naru-chan." Slowly the blond slid the pants down exposing tight dark curls along with Itachi's massive dick. '…gee I wonder if all uchiha's are this well endowed…hmm Sasuke.' Naruto's thoughts drifted by as he got them completely off.

Sasuke's eyes peeled open immediately. 'Huh. It almost seems exaggerated. Damn.' Sasuke never actually saw Itachi's cock before, well a couple of times when they were children when they bathed together but never like this. Its length and girth was impressive. Sasuke then thought of his own. He always thought it was average but seeing Itachi's now…Well Sasuke thought that size must run in the family cause he wasn't far behind Itachi's size. And Itachi's body was…just flawless.

Naruto got a front row seat of Itachi's massiveness and couldn't help himself. He lowered himself to Itachi's dick and gave it a small wet lick on the tip. Itachi gave out a approving groan of pleasure. "Keep going…" The blond gave several bigger soft wet licks until he took as much as he could into his mouth. Itachi gripped the bed sheets tightly as the blonde progressed. "Nnn..ah..more..." Naru started a sucking and bobbing motion, swallowing a little bit more each time.

Sasuke had been wriggling this whole time, trying to get loose from the straps. unfortunately his brother had secured them well. 'Damn..' Sasuke saw Naruto sucking his Nissan's dick like there was no tomorrow and imagined it was him instead. The need for relieve became too much for him. He furrowed his eyebrows at how indignant is was but he needed some attention to his hard-on. He squirmed a bit gathering the sheets together and began to dry hump the cloth. He closed his eyes and blocked everything out, for his one priority was to relieve the unbearable pressure. Soon he began making noises of his own as he felt tightness coil up below his belly. He knew since he'd been hard for a while now he would cum soon.

Naruto was busy getting to work at Itachi's massiveness. Sucking his cock, licking, and moaning. The older uchiha had already gotten a hold of the blondes own hard dick. Weeping pre-cum at the tip he played with the head, playing with its sensitivity. He ran his fingers over the tip again and again producing more pleasing vibrations from Naruto's mouth as he moaned. Itachi was fully enjoying the blonde servicing him, treating his cock as if it was gold. God he loved it. Secretly he noticed Sasuke dry humping the sheets in a desperate attempt to release. 'Looks like Otouto is at the breaking point…' Before he knew if the older Uchiha felt his own orgasm approaching as all the goodness was peaking, but cumming was not his goal. So almost reluctantly he stopped Naruto and raised him up. He came close to Naruto's ears whispered something in his ear. Not that it mattered if he did or not because Sasuke's focus was elsewhere. Naruto flushed heavily as he nodded and approached the raven haired boy. He caressed the Sasuke's delicate jaw line and turned his face towards him.

Sasuke's was close to completion until he got distracted. He saw that he was interrupted by the blond. "Need my help Sasuke?" Sasuke was red faced and hot. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and slid them down as far as they could, and turned him on his back. He then proceeded and straddled Sasuke gently and rubbed his dick against Sasuke. Sasuke hissed in ecstasy as Naruto began to rock back and forth. The motion droved the raven haired boy crazy as Naruto placed kisses on Sasuke's neck, unknowingly brushed the younger uchiha's sensitive spot just below his ear. Sasuke groaned rather loudly through the duct tape, alerting the blonde to his weakness. The restrained still limited the younger uchiha's movements considerably so Naruto reached behind Sasuke's back and undid the ones on his hands. Sasuke wasted no time and pushed himself up, took hold of the blondes head and placed a rather passionate kiss on his unexpecting lips. Naruto kissed back just fiercely, attacking Sasuke's hot tongue. The blonde hesitantly pulled away as he turned around, his back facing Sasuke, to undo and free him from the remaining restraints. As he did Sasuke pushed the blonde on all fours as he reared himself close to Naruto's ass. The younger uchiha leaned over the blondes to place loving kisses on the blondes shoulders, carefully trailing down his back. Naruto sensed what was to come as he mentally prepared himself. Sasuke finally got to the blondes puckered opening, as he used his hand to spread the blonds ass cheeks. He leaned in and gave in a warm wet lick right over it. This made Naruto mewl at the new pleasing sensation. "More…Sasuke…" the younger uchiha obliged as he ran his tongue over several times before started to press his tongue into the hole. The blonde let out a loud gasp as he arched his back in satisfaction.

Sasuke continued to tongue fuck his blondes going as far as he could. "This might feel odd but bear with me…" Soon he licked his finger as he slowly penetrated the blonde. "Ahh!..Mmm…" Naruto continued to let out cry's of gratification as he started a steady rhythm. "Try to relax a bit Naru…I'll feel better…soon." He then added another finger carefully, and waited until the blonde relaxed a bit and added the last finger, scissoring as he went. Sasuke explored inside the blonde, searching for a spot that sound make Naruto see stars. He tried at different angles until he felt the blondes shutter in ecstasy. "Aahh! Mmm, right there…" Sasuke smirked in victory as he fingered the blonde a few more times before he withdrew them. A slight whimper escaped Naruto's mouth in slight disappointment. " You ready Naru? It'll hurt a bit but just remember…I love you." Naruto's heart melted as he heard those precious word from Sasuke's mouth." The blonde gave a slight nod as approval, for he was a loss at words at the moment. Sasuke knew he wouldn't last long buried deep in Naruto's ass so he took a hold of Naruto's dick and began pumping. The blonde cried out in pleasure as Sasuke penetrated Naruto slowly. "it hurts Sasuke…" Sasuke continued to sheath his hard cock in the blondes ass as he played with the tip of Naruto's dick to ease the pain. Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears at he extreme pleasure and slight pain. He knew he was close to the edge as Sasuke got fully in. Sasuke knew that he and the blonde were nearing their limits, so he started a semi- fast pace. He wasn't going to allow coming before the blonde so he probed about once more to find Naruto's magic spot. "OOhhh my godd..Ahh Sasuke I'm gonna…!" Sasuke pounded into the blonde in the same spot over and over fast. The tight heat was too much for the raven haired boy. White hot pleasure then spewed from the blondes dick coating Sasuke's hand as Naruto let out a loud moan of release. Not a second had passed after a couple of thrusts that the coiled up pleasure released powerfully. Sasuke bit his lip as he gripped the blondes hips firmly, bruising them for sure. A strong shudder came over the younger uchiha like a wave as he released his creamy white seed all over the blondes inner walls. Panting heavily he withdrew from Naruto and collapsed next to the blonde. White sticky substance leaked from the blondes abused hole as he laid there next to Sasuke exhausted.

They both laid there as the after-glow of their orgasm washed away. Sasuke wrapped his hands around the blonds waist as he pulled him close to him, spooning him. Naruto turned his head to place a gentle kiss upon the raven haired boys lips. Temporarily forgetting their location they both closed their eyes as they savored their closeness to each other, as they were meant to be.

Itachi seemed to be MIA for the moment but neither of the two noticed or cared as they embraced each other for the moment.

-T.B.C-

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :] Let me tell you that was not as easy as I thought it would be! I'll be sure not to underestimate lemons in the future! If it was only half-par in quality I apologize! This really was like the first lemon I ever wrote straight out of my head. ( I was in a bit of a hurry) **

**Now you know the routine…Review please! Compliment, request, or critique (tactfully if you please!) I really tried not to end on a cliffy this time, I think I did ok.**

**Again Please review! Thank you! Also, thank you all the readers who reviewed my story! It is greatly appreciated! -Drea :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Final

**Important A/N: **

**Sooo its come to this…The final (maybe) chapter of Between love and lust. Ya, honestly in the beginning for the story I was planning it to be longer but I guess it just didn't play out that way. You know? But there is some good news as well…A new story is in the works currently and I'll probably post it up sometime next week. Yay! But while I got caught up in this story, I sort of got second thoughts about a FMA fic since I was having such a good time writing about Naruto. But I'll be fair and I'll let my readers choose. I'll set up a poll for my new fic ASAP, so please check it out!**

**And without further ado, I present…**

**Chapter 6: The "Final" chapter.**

**-Drea ^_^**

Naruto just laid peacefully on Sasuke's bare chest resting his eyes, listening to the beat of his heart, enjoying the tranquility. Almost in disbelief of what had just occurred between the two of them. He felt like it was all a dream, soon to be forgotten upon waking. He waited patiently, but it never came. This was real, Sasuke was real, and his feelings were real too. But what about Sasuke's feelings. What if these sequence of events were merely lust induced and nothing more? He thought back were the raven haired boy leaned in dangerously, looked him in the eyes with his pitch black ones and told him "I love you." Then kissed him. Was that even true? Their just words after all. Thinking about it, a harsh ache in his chest ebbed the more as the possibility seem very possible.

Did Sasuke regret all of it. Would he take back his actions if he could? Nothing but a huge mistake. 'Maybe it was my mistake…' the blonde thought morosely. Heat radiated off of the body he was on, so warm, so comforting.

'He's still here…he hasn't left, and he could if he really wanted too…I suppose.' A curious impulse took over as he opened his eyes and coyly glanced at the younger uchiha's face. He was looking at the white ceiling silently, appearing focused on it, scrutinizing it. 'I wonder what he's thinking of…'

Sasuke was calm and relaxed as the blonde laid on him, asleep for all he knew. He himself was feeling pretty good right about now, thanks to the pleasing endorphin's coursing through his brain, caused by his orgasm not to long ago. But to him it seemed like hours had pasted since then. There were many things on his mind at the moment, flooding his head endlessly.

'Damn…who would of thought I would have gotten so close with…him. So fast. Within hours…all actually because of Itachi's intervening. Speaking of which, where is he?' Sasuke quickly glanced throughout the room. Nothing. 'Where is he? I didn't notice him leave when he did, I was…preoccupied at the moment. *sigh* I never know what that weasel is going to do next. Even with the sharingan…Now…' His inner monologue paused as his obsidian eyes quickly shot at the supposedly sleeping blonde. Because of the position they were in, it was hard to determine if he was actually awake or not.

'I wonder what's going through his head right now…Heh, stupidly enough I feel lost with out ni-sans constant interferences, practically guiding my actions…what now? We fucked. I screwed my friend. Easy as that. What do I say now? We haven't even consented to a romantic relationship, so do I wake him and tell him _"Oi Naruto, uh nice job. That was some good sex there buddy….?" _Yeah that would be too weird…I told him I loved him, but he never said it back or anything. Does he even care? I want to be more than fuck buddies, cause that's just seems so shallow. And my feelings run deeper that that, by a long shot…But what if that is what he ultimately wants?…'

Sasuke pursed his lips together tightly in a slight frown at the thought. He probably wouldn't deny him but he would only be hurting himself doing that. Growing more attached to something that wouldn't be anything more. He clenched his fists in hopes that it wasn't the case at hand. He could only wish at this point.

So they rested on the bed in tense silence, unaware of one another's thoughts. A single pin drop would have been easily audible across the room in this level of silence. Advanced silence. Ironically they both unanimously wished for such an occurrence to break the stillness, for neither one of them had what it took to break it themselves. Luckily at that moment Naruto had an involuntary need for more oxygen, because he took in a deep breathe of air suddenly and released it at once, breaking the heavy drape of quiet. Sasuke then took the opportunity to call the blondes name, check for consciousness. "Naruto?" the younger uchiha lightly shook the blonde to wake him if he wasn't already.

Naruto's nerves gave in right then and there because he feigned re-consciousness. He quickly stretched out a bit, still on Sasuke, and turned slightly to get a good look at the raven haired boy. "Nyyah…mm..Sasuke?.." The younger uchiha looked down at the cuteness that was Naruto, as he swallowed some saliva to help any words come out easier.

"Listen…I'mm sorry things happened like this…I should of taken control of things…It wasn't supposed to happen…" Before he could finish with his follow-up to that statement Naruto hurt bad.

Immediately, the blondes deep cerulean eyes slightly widened, and automatically lowered his head down, hiding his eyes behind the shadow of his messy blonde hair. Painfully, he felt tears welling up, threatening to spill out onto his scarred tan cheeks. An invisible vice held his heart tightly coldly constricting it, kill him slowly, emotionally that is. 'Stop. Please. It hurts.' Naruto thought to it (the vice) and Sasuke's words. 'No. I wont let it get me.'

"I get it." the blonde said rather coldly, interrupting Sasuke, masking his pain. "It was an error on both our parts. A huge mistake. I was probably just intoxicated off my own stupidity." He got up and swift fully put on his boxers on, while gathering the rest of his abandoned clothes. "None of us were thinking clea-" Sasuke snapped right up and quickly clung to the blonde by his waist from behind. Naruto just froze and stood there, noticing at the back of his mind that the raven haired was still naked.

"Naru…You really shouldn't jump to conclusions…like I said, it wasn't supposed to happen…not like this anyway. I wanted things to happen differently. But things didn't go my way. I really didn't take Itachi into consideration, and that was my fault and mine alone but…you don't actually think that what happened is something I'd rather forget do you?" The younger uchiha just held him closer to him. Naruto didn't resist, he actually leaned back more into the raven haired boys warm chest and just listened. " I wouldn't lie…not to you. Ever. Especially when I tell you important things. Like when I told you I loved you. And I'll let you know, I've always have."

Sasuke then proceeded to turning the blonde to face him dead on. "Naruto…I don't know if your feelings are mutual, but just know I love you just the same and I always will." the fragile blonde weakly looked in the uchiha's eyes with teary eyes. "I'm..s-sorry Sasuke…I just…I just didn't want to hurt anymore." The blonde turned around, grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and closed in, laying his head on the raven haired boys shoulder. "I-I cant say that… I love you. It wouldn't be fair to you if I did and wasn't 100% sure. But I want to...love you. I want to fall in love with you and be with you. I want to try." Sasuke merely stood there for a moment taking everything in for what it was, holding Naruto close and securely. "…Then I'll be damned if I don't try to win your heart over Naru-chan." Slowly, he gently pulled Naruto from him and placed a hand under the blondes chin tilting it up. They locked their gazes for what seemed like years and closed in for a tender kiss. Sasuke held Naru close, still gently caressing his face, moving his tongue with careful fluid movements over Naruto's.

Naruto ended the kiss with a sweet peck on Sasuke's wanting lips. "I want to start this relationship with a clean beginning. And I one day want to experience what I did today in Itachi's bed, uh preferably just us two though. So if that's gonna happen…maybe you should get dresses before you get too excited already…" Sasuke looked down at his awakening member, already semi-hard. "Sorry Naru." the raven haired boy said with a slight sheepish grin. "I cant help the way my body reacts to your affection. I cant say it wont be hard starting at first base all of a sudden." Naruto just smiled sweetly at Sasuke as he collected his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to dress and rid his thoughts of anything naughty to calm himself.

When Sasuke came out he found Naruto fully dressed and looking presentable, just as he was. Naruto looked through the curtains and out the window, he then saw that the sun had nearly dipped under the horizon leaving last specks of light in the ending day. Because of Itachi's thick black curtains, neither one of them could tell how long it had been. But presently it wasn't a priority to them.

So walking out of Itachi's master suite bedroom, they smelled some wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen . There they had found where the older man snuck off too. Sasuke walked over to the counter and saw his ni-san, dressed only in dark stylish pants, cooking some shrimp pasta with creamy white alfredo sauce. He seemed like he was getting ready to head somewhere. "So this is where you went Ni-san? That was rather unexpected of you." Itachi lowered the heat on the stove as he turned to face them both. "Well you two are finally up. Sorry about disappearing suddenly, but I do have other things to do other than fuck around with two teens in bed all night, as pleasant as that sounds. But I got a job to go to and I've got to make food for my foolish Otouto. I cant have you starve you know." Itachi turned his attention back on the food and began mixing it.

Sasuke had looked as if someone dropped a ton of bricks on him. He was pretty much surprised out his mind. "Really? Hell, I really thought you were gonna fuck Naruto, or me, or both. I really didn't know what to expect from you." the older uchiha merely beckoned Sasuke to him with his finger. Sasuke quickly rushed to him only to be stopped by a sharp forehead poke Itachi style. Sasuke winced as Itachi gave a small smile. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."

Naruto let out a small chuckle as Sasuke rubbed his head and lightly glared at his ni-san. He watched the older uchiha's expression from slight amusement to deep admiration at Sasuke. "So Itachi, why did you start all this? What did you have to benefit? What was your motivation?" This caught Itachi's attention so he quickly gave the food a last mix before he turned off the stove.

" I only did it for Sasuke's benefit. If anything I sacrificed my precious sleeping hours to make my little otouto happy. He was suffering at the mercy of his own heart. I couldn't stand to see him so miserable." Sasuke's expression went blank and then furrowed his eyebrows. But in contrast Naruto's heart warmed at that truly caring response.

"That was a really gutsy and risky way of going about it, though don't you think-" The rest of the blondes comment was cut off as Sasuke said sharply. "It was pretty stupid Itachi, I came close to practically hating you. For a very long time at that. Why would you risk that? Just for my sake…" Itachi walked to Sasuke and took a hold of his shoulders.

" Isn't it obvious silly otouto? When it comes to you, I would do anything, even if you end up hating me or even wanting to kill me. And if you did I would still love you to no end." The older uchiha warmly embraced Sasuke and placed a caring kiss on his forehead. The raven haired boy was at a loss of words but hugged back nonetheless. " You mean more to me than my own life, believe that foolish otouto…"

And with that the older uchiha finished getting ready for work and left for the night. Sasuke and Naruto just hung out on the black couch, enjoying each others company. They just had a normal conversation, while holding hands as if they were back in grade school. "so do you have to be at home at a certain time Naru? Do you have a curfew?" "Well not really. My uncle Jiraia is pretty lenient about that as long as I check in and call him. But I should get going around 11." Sasuke cuddled closely to the cute blonde. "Whatever you want. I'll walk you when you go." Naruto happily smiled at him, glad that they were together now. "thanks Sasuke" So when the time came, they walked together in the dark of night, also discussing plans for tomorrow at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day: Entering school grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke…I'm scared…" the blonde whispered to his new official boyfriend. "I feel as if those fan girls of your are staring daggers at me…" The two walked side by side holding hands, fingers intertwined, making it clear that they were indeed an item together. "don't pay any attention to them Naru. They don't own me or anything." Naruto clung closer to the uchiha as the number of leering eyes and death glares increase. "I feel as if I should be fearing for my safety though…"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto as they sat on a nearby bench to pass the time until the first bell ring. "Don't fret Naru-chan, if even one of those harpies even touches you, let me know and I'll set 'em straight." The blonde looked at the raven haired boy with concerned eyes. "but Sasuke, I don't want you to get in any troub-" Sasuke quickly hushed him lovingly. "Don't worry for me Naru. I don't care if a have to bash a few heads to get it through peoples thick skulls. My heart belongs to you and no one else. I say fuck 'em. As long as your ok and happy that's all I care about." Naruto leaned closely to him and hugged him closely. "Thanks Sasuke" With that he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Eh? Naruto! What the hell do you think your doing to Sasuke-kun! Back up from him dweeb!" They both looked to their right to see who the high-pitched shriek had came from. Sasuke deeply frowned at his annoyance. 'Damn. Sakura Haruno. World class bitch along with her partner in crime the conceited tall blonde wannabe Barbie, Ino Yamanaka.'

Naruto shied into Sasuke's shoulder as the two continued their onslaught on bickering and bitching. Sasuke glared dangerously at the two, instantly shutting them up. "Yo. Would you mind, and beat it? Your polluting the place with your putrid venom. Go ahead, Scram you bunch of skanks."

The two were taken back a bit by this. Ino was the first to respond to the sharp barbs that were Sasuke's words. "Sasuke-Kun, surely you don't mean that. I must be that dirty Uzumaki. He must be up to-" Sasuke had just about had enough now. His patience ran thin as he held Naruto close, by the waist and openly kissed him with unmistakable affection.

"I love him alright? And if you got a problem with that, then you can take it out on me but don't you dare even get close to him. Understand?" the two, shocked and speechless backed up and began their retreat. " uhh o-ok Sasuke-kun. W-whatever you say…" and of they went chattering when they reached a safe distance.

"That wont be the last we hear of them but we are ok for now. Are you ok Naru?" Naruto blushed heavily and took a seat on his lovey's lap. " Yeah…You really do love me don't you?" Sasuke held him to his lap by holding his waist securely. "I told you that I did, didn't I? Just because we are in public doesn't mean I'll change my ways you know." Naruto Smiled as sweetly as he could and pulled Sasuke in for a deep sincere kiss.

"Yeah. Now I do…You know I'll love you forever, right?" Sasuke nuzzled his face into the back of Naruto's warm neck enjoying his sweet light scent. "I do now. And so will I. Forever." They locked lips once again, not caring who watched, as the school bell rang indicating the beginning of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**

**Whoo! I did it! :D I hoped you guys liked it, if you did you know what to do…REVIEW**! (I know their were a few untied ends but those conclusions are reserved for the alternate ending, for this ending don't linger on them please thanks! ^_^')

**So, I'll keep to my word about the alternate ending of Between love and lust. (which will be at least 2-3 chapters long and will take place right after chapter 5) But since it's a bit more work on my part please review at the end of this chapter and let me know that you want them. That way I wont be hard at work producing something that no one is even interested in. **_**And now I thank all my readers for all the story and/or author adds(and those who reviewed! I'm so grateful!) THANK YOU!**_


End file.
